


Есть контакт

by Neeta



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic, Pre-Canon, Stealth Crossover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeta/pseuds/Neeta
Summary: Дорогой, любимый Дохлый Йома. Я так хотела поздравить тебя с 8 Марта. Но не успела. И вообще написалась какая-то непраздничная травка. Но я всё равно пошлю. С любовью. Тебе.





	Есть контакт

Нежное, васильковое небо опрокинулось и стало васильковым полем. Над головой цвела трава. Одуряюще пахла и колосилась.

— Что у нас с гравитацией? — лениво спросил Первый. — Безобразие.

— Да тут вообще пиздец, а не планета, — пожаловался Второй. — Хрен поймёшь…

Пространство дёрнулось, мигнуло и встало на место.

— А мне нравится, — Первый сорвал василёк, пожевал и выплюнул. — Ммм. Гадость какая.

— А то.

— Ну, значит, так. — Первый потёр зелёное пятно на штанине. Какое у них тут всё… яркое. И пачкается. — Сбежал и сбежал. Сворачиваемся и летим. Он тут всё равно сдохнет. Или не сдохнет, тоже вариант. Надо будет посмотреть лет через двести.

— Я про него забуду лет через сто, — Второй махнул рукой и не оглядываясь пошёл к звездолёту. А вот Первый всё-таки оглянулся.

Плоский серый диск проводила пара внимательных глаз. Из васильков поднялось существо и побрело, загребая лапами, куда-то в светлую даль. Адаптироваться.

— Ё-моё… — крестьянин коротко охнул.

— Йома… — старательно повторило существо, дожевывая и облизываясь. Фигня вопрос — адаптация в этом социуме. Есть контакт.


End file.
